Bullet With Butterfly Wings
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: It was sad, it truely was. Poor girl curled in the corner, bloody and whimpering. Her eyes flashed red, showing him what she was.
1. Chapter 1

**I orgianally was working on a fic for Teen Wolf but I lost the insperation for it. But a new bunny has come! Derek's a little OCC in this chapter but still hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Derek growled, facing off against the alpha male of the rouge group. His opponent was not as large or intimidating as <em>the<em> alpha back in Becon Hills but it had speed and agility on it's side. The black wolf, yes wolf, lunged at Derek first, but was caught by Derek's claws, and thrown across the room through a wall. It lay in the next room, dazed, before shaking its small head and jumping back up to face Derek. Its lips were pulled back in a snarl before making the fatel mistake of lunging at Derek's throat again. He wrapped a hand around the other wolf's neck, ripping his claws into the jugulars. Blood started to stain his hand as he let the last wolf fall to the floor and start to die.  
>Another menace taken care of.<br>He was about to exit the house, but there was a near silent whimper that made him stop. The nosie was too silent and high pitched to be from one of the wolves drowning in their own blood in the next room. Derek followed the noise to the basement. It was empty except for the loud whimpers emurging from one of the corners. He stepped forward and discovered the sorce of the whimpers.  
>It was a sad sight, really. Poor girl, black haired tangled with blood, and her body exposed to the cold hard concrete floor and walls, whimpering in fear and pain. She looked up to where Derek was standing and her eyes flashed red, showing him she was a werewolf. "Hey, are you ok?" Derek asked lightly as he slowly crept forward, taking his leather jacket off for her to put on. She just whimpered louder, pressing her back against the wall. "It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you." Her red eyes slowly shifted to a dark blue, nearly black, color and she slid forward, sensing that he was being honest. She slid her arms into his jacket, fumbling as she zipped it up. Derek picked the girl, who was rather tall but so scrawny you could see her ribs, up in his arms and walked outta the abandoned house, setting her down in the passanger's seat of his car. She slowly got use to the seat as he climbed in the driver's seat and turned on the car. "What's your name?" The girl stared ahead as they sped away. "What pack are you from?" Nothing. "You a mute?" She shook her head. Well it was at least something. They sat in slience before Derek turned on the radio, Evanescence's 'Bring Me To Life' filled to car. The nameless girl's head fell back against the seat and she slowly fell asleep.<br>Derek looked at her again. She had to be around's Scott's age, maybe older. She was covered in scars, one above her eye looked exceptionally painful, as if she at one point had a pericing and it had been ripped out. She also had a few tattoos, most too damaged to identify what they orginally were suppose to be. Her skin was dark compaired to his, she was either hispanic of some type or Native American. What bothered him the most was how much she looked like Scott. The same crooked jaw, which was the only part of her face that was alined with her neck, and the fact one eye was a little bit bigger than the other. He bet if she cut her hair like Scott's and wore really baggy clothes, Stiles wouldn't be able to tell the difference. He'd have to remember to ask Scott if he had a sister. In the morning though, since Scott was probably still passed out.  
>Derek was still faced with a few problems. 1) How in the hell was he gonna get clothes for her, 2) he still doesn't know her name, 3) she could have a pack (possibly a powerful one) out looking for her, and 4) how, if she lived with him and Scott in the pack house, was he going to explain who she was? He decided to work those out later as he turned off his car and then picked her sleeping form up, taking her into the house. He put her down on his bed and covered her with a blanket, leaving his jacket on her before shutting the door.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II humans, werewolves, vampires, whatever you may be. And I highly recommend the song in which I get the title of this fic from. Bullet with Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins.**

* * *

><p>Nahual slowly opened her eyes, expecting to still be on the cold, hard, concrete floor; that all the events from the night before were just another hopeless dream. She was surprized to feel the leather jacket stick to her bare skin, and a warm blanket covering her legs. There was no noise besides her breathing at the wind through the trees. The teenager swung her legs off the bed, her feet hitting the cold wood floor. On the chair across the room there was a small pile of clothes sitting on a wooden chair. She pushed herself off the bed and stumbled over to the chair.<br>There was a piece of paper on top of the pile, written on it in sloppy handwriting was, _Hopefully these fit you. Bathroom's to the left, oak door. Towels are in the cabinet, feel free to pig out downstairs. -Derek_. Nahual picked up the pile of clothes, then moved out to the hall and into the bathroom. It was small with a corner shower. She set the pile of clothes on the sink counter, then she took a red towel out of the cabinet and set it on top of the toilet lid. She slipped the man's, Derek was his name, apparently, jacket off, opened the shower door and turned on the water. It was scorching but it didn't bother her at all, dispite the fact for two years she was use to the cold. The dried blood ran down her scarred body as she rinsed her hair, which then fell down, sticking to her face, neck and back. Her muscles relaxed as the scolding hot water ran down her body.  
>Soon she shut off the water and shook her head, water flying from her damp hair. The Native American grabbed the towel and dried herself off; the black hair easily reached the small of her back, which annoyed the hell outta her. She picked up a pair of scissors off the counter and pulled the back of her hair into her hand, using her thumb and pointer finger as a makeshift hair tie, and started to cut through her thick hair. When she was finished the back of her hair was cropped close to her skull, but her bangs where hanging down past her chin. Nahual picked up the first piece of clothing, which was a pair of black boxers. <em>"Better than nothing,"<em> she thought as she slipped them on.  
>The clothes were all a little bit big for her except for the bratanktop. She squrimed a little bit as she adjused to the feeling of having clothes on again. The girl swept up her black hair from the floor then threw it in the trash can. A loud growling sound came from her stomach, so she figured she'd look for a kitchen.  
>The house was nice, dispite the fact there was a lingering smell of smoke and death; it was barely there though, and masked by the scent of multiple things. Nahual slid down the hand railing, landing on her feet, then finding her way to the kitchen.<br>It wasn't really crowded in the kitchen, a lot of space between the island and outer walls. She opened the fridge, which was filled with food. But she didn't go for the food first. Instead she grabbed a jug of water, and started to chug it down.  
>The cool liquid ran down her dry throat, sending her into a short, yet somewhat painful coughing fit. The water felt good after the two years of being abused by those wolves. She shook her head, clearing the nightmares from her mind for the time, then took a container out and opened it. Nahual was happy to see meat, she didn't care what it was, she just dug in as she used her leg to shut the fridge door. The meat tasted great as it slid down her throat and hit her stomach; she hopped up onto a chair and continued to eat, not hearing as someone entered the house. "I see you're awake," a voice to her right said. Nahual spun around, terrifed, until she saw the man from last night. She got a good look at him, spikey black hair, stone cold green-gray eyes, pale skin, well built under his blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He walked forward and sat down next to her. "What's your name?" Nahual opened her mouth but didn't try to speak. "Can you talk?" Derek asked her. Her shoulders moved up for a moment as she shrugged. "Can you write?" She nodded then continued to finish up the meat. Derek stood up and left the room, she heard him go upstairs, open a door, shuffle around for something, then come back down to the kitchen, setting a pen and notebook on the table.<br>Nahual picked up the pen and slid the notebook infront of her. "Okay, what's your name?" Nahual quickly scrawled her name and showed it to him. "Nahual Winchester?" She nodded then set the pad back down, waiting for the next question. "How old are you?" The teenage werewolf wrote down two numbers. "Seventeen?" She nodded again. "What pack do you belong to?" Nahual scrunched up her eyebrows and thought really hard, but couldn't remember it. "You don't know. Well that's great. Who are your parents?" Her head started to hurt when she thought really hard. "Don't know that either. What do you remember?" She quickly filpped to a new page and listed all the things spasific to her that she could remember. "Your adopted, you have a twin brother, two older brothers, an older sister; yet you've never met any of your biological family, and all you know is one of your uncle's first name, which is Peter..." Derek trailed off and he paled a little bit. He reassured himself mentally before speaking again. "Can you try to talk?"  
>Nahual wrote on the paper, <em>"I don't want to try."<em>  
>Derek looked at her writing. "Why?" He questioned her.<br>"I don't want to know if I'm a mute or not," She wrote.  
>Derek looked at her, "Try."<br>Nahual sighed, then cleared her throat, opened her mouth and tried to make words come out. "F-f-fine," she stuttered, her voice cracking and broken. Derek smirked, a very I-told-you-so look on his face. "Ass."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III. New charecters, and we get to learn more about Scott.**

* * *

><p>Scott sighed and looked at the yellow house. He couldn't believe he was really doing this; his feet carried him to the front door. His left hand slowly moved up, then froze in place. Was he <em>really<em> going to do this? After all these years was he going to finally talk to this bastard? But thanks to Derek, he just _had_ to know, and doubted that his mom was going to tell him shit. Scott let out a long breath and knocked on the door. He was on the fence on whether or not he wanted his father to answer.  
>The door cracked open and Scott heard a kid on the other side. "Dad! It's Scott!" His step brother yelled, before fully opening the door to let him in. The kid was about 13 years old, had spikey black hair, simillar to Derek's, brown eyes, tan skin, and was almost up to Scott's eyes in height. Scott messed up his brother's hair, making the younger boy duck away from him.<br>"Hey Cole," Scott said as they walked into the living room. Scott sat down on the arm of the couch, dropping his bag and lacross gear onto the floor. "What's up?"  
>The smaller kid sat down next to Scott on the couch. "I'm on the lacross team!" He informed his older brother, a proud grin on his face.<br>Scott smiled, "Good for you kid." He remembered when he was on the middle school's lacross team. He still sucked back then too. "You want me to come to any of your games?"  
>Cole's eyes lit up with joy. "Yeah Scott!" He exclaimed, making Scott chuckle. The kid looked up to Scott, wanted to be just like him. Probably a good thing Cole believed that werewolves were just a scarey story; Scottt wondered if his brother would still look up to him if he knew the truth about Scott. Knowing Cole he'd probably think Scott was a superhero.<br>There was the sound of Cole and Scott's dad clearing his throat to their right. Scott stood up and stared at the man who was once married to his mom. "Scott."  
>"Mr. McCall," Scott replied, not even using his father's first name. His father sighed at the fact his son was calling him 'Mr. McCall'.<br>His dad gestured at him to follow him, which Scott did. They entered Mr. McCall's home office and the older McCall sat down, gesturing to an empty chair across from him. Scott remained standing, a hard glare on his face. "I heard you moved out of your mother's house Scott," the older man started.  
>Scott didn't reply to the question, instead got on to what he really wanted to know. "I'm not here to play catch up <em>dad<em>," Scott sneered, putting extra venom is the word dad. "I'm here for one thing, and one thing only."  
>"And what would that be?" He father replyed calmly. Scott dug his nails into his palm, trying not to snap on his father there and then, risking his little brother's life.<br>"First, did I ever have a sister, from you and mom, and second, am I even really your son?" Scott growled at the man, his voice droping deeper. His face pulled into a frown, lines on his forhead becoming even more prominate. "Well?"  
>The air in the room started to reek of tenson and nervousness. "The answers to both of your questions is no, you did not have a sister from your mother and I, and you are neither of our biological son," Mr. McCall told the young wolf. Scott's jaw would have hit the floor if his skin hadn't been wrapped around it. He was flabbergasted. So, he had a family out there somewhere, who gave him up for adoption.<br>"Do you know their names?" Scott asked him.  
>The older man shook his head, "All I know is that you had a twin sister, two older brothers, and an older sister."<br>"Is Cole yours?" Scott unintentionally asked. His father shook his head again. "He's adopted too?"  
>James McCall nodded at the boy he had raised, "Yes, he is. And from what the woman at the orphanage told me, he's your brother. Your honest to God, full blooded little brother." Scott could feel the shock and anger run through his body as he spun around and opened the door, only to see Cole standing in front of the door, his hands balled into fists, and his teeth gritting together. Scott moved past the kid and grabbed his stuff, charging out of the house.<br>As Scott left the house, he could have sworn that he saw Cole's eyes flash __blue.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me if you guys like Cole. I'm keeping him here no matter what, but I wanna know what you think of him. Also incredibly sorry with how short this is.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome fact in this chapter: for Supernatural fans, Scott and Nahual's birthday is Andy Gallager (2.05 Simon Says, 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1) and the guy who plays Lucifer/Nick, Mark Pellegrino (5.01 Sympathy For The Devil, 5.03 Free To Be You And Me, 5.10 Abandon All Hope, 5.19 Hammer Of The Gods, 5.22 Swan Song) birthdays as well. Call that my shoutout to Supernatural in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Derek looked at the younger wolf sitting on the black leather couch, wrapped up in the TV show that was on. <em>True Blood<em>. He found it utterly rediculous, while she apparently had been addicted to it before she was kidnapped. She was now dressed in a black Slipknot hoodie, a pair of baggy safety pin impalied, black jeans, red wolf beanie, and a Bullet for my Valentine t-shirt. Thankfully his only remaining cousin (a very distant cousin who hated him but did owe him) was loaded and gave him about $5000 so Nahual could get some clothes for herself. She didn't seem to like malls anymore than he did, but as soon as she saw Hot Topic she was a whole different person. He had never seen so many bracelets on two wrists before, or so many necklaces either. She got a dog collar as well, and two dogs. Derek couldn't help it, girl already had him wrapped around his little finger. She still had enough money to buy a bunch of books, all three seasons of True Blood, both seasons of Warehouse 13, and all 5 seasons of Supernatural.  
>"So when do I get to meet Scott?" Nahual asked him as she scratched the male black lab mix, who had been named Hades, in between his ears.<br>Derek sighed, "Whenever he decides to get his ass here." The other dog they had gotten, a female german shepard mix puppy named Meg, rubbed up against his leg, expected to be petted. The front door opened and Derek heard Scott enter, slamming the door shut behind him. "Speaking of the devil."  
>Scott stopped when he saw the dogs, "When did you get dogs?"<br>The girl stood up, pausing the show and walking to the two men. "They're mine. My name's Nahual Winchester, Derek saved me last night."  
>"Scott McCall," he replied shaking her hand. Nahual sat back down where she was and continued to watch the show. "Derek, can I talk to you?" Derek followed the younger man to the kitchen, and stood leaninf agaisnt a counter waiting for Scott to speek. "I went to talk to my dad this afternoon. I was adopted, and my siblings were an older sister, two older brothers, a twin sister, and a younger brother, who just happened to be adopted by my step mom."<br>Derek stared at Scott, pieces of a puzzel fitting together, "You're Nahual's brother." Scott stared at Derek in utter confusion, looking back through the door, where Nahual was now standing, looking at her twin brother. "You two probably think I'm crazy, but you are twins. Same off-set jaw, same black hair, skin color, probably the only difference besides the fact one of you are a guy and the other's a girl, is height and eye color."  
>"When's your birthday?" Nahual asked Scott, stepping forward.<br>"June 30th," Scott told her.  
>Nahual's lips pulled up into a grin. "Same here, bro," she told him as she walked forward and pulled him in a death grip hug. "Wow, who knew I could ever be this damn lucky?" They stayed like that for a few minutes before Nahual backed up. "So, I know this is a stupid question to ask, but what breed?"<br>Derek looked at Nahual, "How is that a stupid question?"  
>The teenage werewolf tilted her head, fluting her eyebrows, and stared at Derek. "I was born a werewolf, he should have been too, that's why it's a stupid question," she told him.<br>Scott butted in, "I was bitten. I wasn't born a wolf, I was bitten by one." Nahual's face scrunched even more, confusion written all over her face.  
>"That doesn't make any sense, you shouldn't be like Derek, you should be like me," She whispered, looking at Scott. The werid slience was broken by a knock at the door, which was amplified by the utter slience.<br>Derek walked to the door, still confused as hell, "What?" Cole was standing at the door, sweat steaming down his face. He had two bags on his back, a bookbag, with a lacross stick prtuding from it, and a black duffle bag.  
>"My step-mom told me this is where Scott lives," Cole told him, standing tall. "Your one too. One of what we are. A werewolf."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well it's longer at least. And so many shocks I decied to leave a few mysteries.<br>1: Whose Scott, Nahual, and Cole's older siblings and parents.  
>2: Why wasn't Scott born a werewolf.<br>3: Where the fuck is Stiles?**


End file.
